


Watermelon Cake

by LizzyLovesPink



Series: Sagittarius Birthday One-Shots [6]
Category: Bleach
Genre: As usual you can decide if the Hitsugaya/Momo stuff is platonic or not, Canon Compliant, Canon Relationships, F/M, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Post-Canon, birthday fic, weird food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyLovesPink/pseuds/LizzyLovesPink
Summary: A decade of peace has settled on the Soul Society, making the Soul Reapers realize they have more time for fluffy friendship stuff. Rangiku decides to try her hand at celebrating Hitsugaya's birthday.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Rukia, Hinamori Momo & Hitsugaya Toushirou, Hinamori Momo/Hitsugaya Toushirou, Hitsugaya Toushirou & Matsumoto Rangiku
Series: Sagittarius Birthday One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997080
Kudos: 7





	Watermelon Cake

"What kind of a cake do you think Taicho would like?" Rangiku mused to herself one particular day, hanging out with her friends. "Does he even like cakes? What if it's like a fruit-cake? Or a cake made from red-bean-paste?" 

"Someone's birthday?" Yumichika mused. 

"Yes, it's Shiro-chan's birthday, isn't it?" Momo chimed in eagerly. 

A decade had passed in genuine peace for the Soul Society, the largest stretch of time they had such uninterrupted peace. Reconstruction and recuperating was still being carried out, but overall the Soul Reapers who had survived the Quincy Invasion years ago had settled comfortably into their lives and thus they had more time to spend on actually doing special things for each other, such as celebrating birthdays. 

"Exactly! But I have no clue what to give him! He doesn't really seem like the kind of person who'd appreciate things like this," Rangiku said. "He doesn't like big parties, so I just wanted to give him a cake and maybe some kind of card?" 

"That sounds like a good idea!" Momo nodded. "I could help make the cake!" 

"I could help with the card," Hisagi chimed in. "I have the talent needed," 

"In that case, I also want to help," Rukia said. "I don't mind where," 

"Let me help too! I can make an awesome cake!" Renji shouted. 

"Then it's settled, the boys can work on the card and us girls can work on the cake!" Rangiku smiled to herself. "I'm not expected back for several hours, so it won't raise suspicion at all! It's perfect!" 

^^

Hitsugaya was sitting alone in his office, trying to get some paperwork done. The long era of peace meant there wasn't a lot of work or training to do, but that didn't mean he got to slack off, and he said the same of his subordinates. It also crossed his mind that he hadn't seen Rangiku since that morning when she said she was going to hang out with her friends. Slacking off on her work was her thing, but it still wasn't like her to be gone for so long. Still, Hitsugaya wasn't worried. Chances are she got herself into some situation that'd embarrass himself as well, so best to just leave her alone and figure things out herself. He continued to work, only looking up when he heard his door open. 

"Yes?" 

"Shiro-chan!" Momo gasped, hugging him tightly. He gasped a bit in embarrassment. 

"Hinamori! I'm busy!" He managed to pull her off, making her giggle. 

"I know, but today's a special day!" 

"What day is it?" He asked curiously, unable to think of what made today more special than others, unless....

"Happy Birthday, Taicho!" Rangiku announced, walking in with a tray in her arms, followed by a few other Soul Reapers. "I thought you'd like this!" She set the tray down and pulled the sheet off, revealing a giant slice of watermelon with candles on it. 

"What...?" Hitsugaya stared at it. 

"It was my idea! Since you like watermelons a lot!" Momo giggled. 

"I thought it would've been better as an actual cake, but my idea was shot down," Yumichika sighed. 

"We also made you this!" Rukia held out a decorated card and Hitsugaya took it from her, seeing it was signed by her, Renji, Momo, Rangiku, Yumichika, Hisagi, and a few other friends of theirs. Each of the girls who signed also tried their hardest to draw something cute. 

"You didn't have to do this," Hitsugaya sighed as Hisagi started to light the candles. 

"I know, but it's a special day for you! We don't really have much of a chance to celebrate birthdays!" Rangiku exclaimed. "Go on ahead, blow out the candles!" 

Hitsugaya sighed again but slowly blew the candles out, making them cheer. Renji and Rukia kissed in celebration, and Momo blushed a bit and offered her hand out to Hitsugaya. 

"I thought you were eyeing that Taicho of yours?" Rangiku asked in confusion, making Momo blush even more. 

"It's just for today..." She moved a bit closer and gave Hitsugaya a small peck on the cheek, smiling at him. "Happy Birthday, Toshiro-kun," 

"Thank you," He said to Momo, genuinely smiling. "I'm happy you arranged this all for me," 

"Come on, let's eat that watermelon! With drinks too!" Renji cheered. 

"Great idea!" Rangiku exclaimed, clasping her hands together. 

Hitsugaya just sighed again. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
